Unknown: Give me a few days
by Jolie Iris Lequacious
Summary: Harry and Ron finally realize their true feelings...will they be able to tell each other before it is too late?
1. Author's Notes

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling, various publishers, and film studios. 

****

Spoilers: Probably all four books at some point and if not why are you reading my fanfic before the real books? Shame on you they are much better.

****

Warnings: This is a slash fiction. It will get graphic. Please do not read it if you might possibly be offended and/or are not old enough. 

****

Please: Read and review. This is my first fanfic; everything else I have done has been original. Every form of criticism and praise is welcome; it helps to strengthen writing. It makes me a better writer and person.

****

Promotion: Please, I beg of you if you like what you read here read my original stuff. It is done in the same style but with my characters, not someone else's. Please!

~Your loving author,

Jolie Iris


	2. The Letter

Harry was lying in his bed staring up at the ceiling. It was a warm summer's night. July 28th to be exact, only three days before his birthday. _And here I am still at the Dursley's. _Harry sighed and padded softly over to the window. Nothing seemed to be going right for Harry this summer. _This should be the best summer ever; we will be in our final year at school._

Harry sat down at his desk and pulled a quill and parchment out of the drawer_. _He chewed thoughtfully on the end while he tried to think of something to say to Ron. _Hey how has your summer been? Mine has been miserable…when can I come and stay? Just doesn't sound right. _ After several attempts, Harry threw his quill down in disgust. _This is worthless, I am going to bed!_

He crawled under the thin blanket and curled up on his side. He fell into a fitful, dream filled sleep.

*He ran his hand through thick red hair as he pressed his lips to someone's soft mouth. He felt hands run down his sides and around to rest on the small of his back. He stifled a moan as the person's mouth worked its way down his neck. He moved his hands to the hem of his lover's thin tee shirt. He slowly pushed his hands under the shirt and upwards…*

Harry woke with a start to tapping on his windowpane. He groaned lightly. _That dream always gets me. I never get any farther than that._ He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and made his way to the window. Hedwig was perched on the ledge, a letter held firmly in her mouth. He opened the window slowly to prevent it from squeaking. He let Hedwig in and scratched the top of her head, taking the letter from her grasp. She hooted softly and flew over to her cage. Harry turned the letter over and saw it was from the very person he wanted to talk to so badly, Ron.

Harry,

Mum and Dad said you could come and stay with us for the rest of the summer! We plan on being there around noon on the 29th to pick you up. Dad got you connected to the floo network so we can get there and back easily. I cannot wait to see you. Hermione will be up on the 31st and is planning on staying the summer too. I cannot wait to see you. 

Ron

Harry smiled to himself. He was going to get to leave the Dursley's tomorrow. Best of all he would be nice and at home in the Burrow for his birthday. He noticed the sun was rising slowly and thought that the day could not have begun any better.


	3. Arriving

Harry spent most of the day on the 29th sitting impatiently in the living room. He had packed his trunk and gathered his school things the previous day. He was excited about seeing Ron and leaving the Dursley's. He got up and began to check his trunk for the umpteenth time when he heard a rumbling and soft thud from behind him. He turned around and ran to embrace the tall, soot covered figure. "Ron, it is great to see you!"

"Oy, Harry, get off. Can't a boy stand up before being attacked?" Harry backed away sheepishly and offered a hand to pull Ron up. _He hasn't changed much and isn't that good? He still has that toned build from being a chaser the past two years. He must have been practicing outside a lot since he has more freckles than before. _Ron noticed Harry's gaping and chuckled. "Miss me much?"

"Uh, sorry. I thought your mum and dad were coming," he stated, quickly changing he subject.

"Oh no. Dad had to be at the Ministry early today and mum is spending the day with Ginny in Diagon Alley." Ron motioned towards Harry's trunk, "Got everything?"

Harry nodded and moved towards the fireplace, hauling his trunk behind him. Ron offered him a sack full of floo powder. Harry grabbed a handful and threw it into the grate yelling The Burrow loudly. 

Harry found himself on the floor in the Wesley's living room. He stood up and brushed himself off. Ron quickly arrived behind him. He hauled himself off of the floor and sighed. "I will be happy when I can just apparate somewhere. This is the worst kind of travel ever." He grabbed Harry's trunk and began to lug it up the stairs. "Give me a hand, will ya?" Harry moved to take hold of the other side of the trunk. He accidentally brushed Ron's hand in the process and blushed. Ron didn't notice; he was babbling about the new quidditch tactics he had come up with over break. Harry sighed. _Come off of it Potter, this isn't like you. Ron is your best friend and you are acting like a schoolgirl around him._

They made it up the stairs without further incident and dropped Harry's trunk on the floor with a loud thump. Harry flopped down on the other bed in Ron's room and turned to face him. "So, what is up for today?"

"I thought we might get some quid ditch in before dinner. I want to show you some things I have come up with for the team this year," Rom said enthusiastically. He grabbed his broom and rummaged through Harry's trunk to find his Firebolt. "Here," he said offering a hand to Harry. He pulled his friend to his feet and started off down the stairs. Harry watched his retreating form. _God, that boy is gorgeous. I did not just think that…shit._ "Get a grip on yourself," he muttered under his breath.

"Are you coming or what?" Ron shouted impatiently. Harry walked slowly out of the room hoping to gain some composure before going down the stairs. _This is going to be a long month if I don't get myself under control._


End file.
